No, nunca
by barn loren
Summary: Hasta con la mente se puede ser infiel... ¿puede más el amor que la tentación? mini fic, haruXmichi, yuri
1. Chapter 1

**todos los derechos reservados a naoko takeuchi, (la trama es invento mio), toei animation etc...**

**lo hago sin fines de lucro**

**hola, a todos mis queridos lectores, aqui de nuevo, les traigo una pequeño fic, será algo corto, pero a mi parecer interesante, espero sea de su agrado.**

**Advertencia: tiene toques de LEMON, yuri (sexo entre chicas), si no es de tu agrado no lo leas, si lo lees y sigue sin gustarte no comentes... **

**atte: barn loren...**

**sobre aviso no hay engaño...**

**quedo suyo seguro y atento servidor**

**No, nunca…**

Había pasado un año desde la última batalla con sailor galaxia, Setsuna se había quedado de planta a vivir en la casa de las externas a la orilla del mar en su familia poco convencional y nada tradicional, Haruka y Michiru seguían tan enamoradas como el primer día y Hotaru la sailor de la destrucción, su hija adoptiva era la hija perfecta, según su mama Setsuna, su mama Michiru, y su consecuente papa Haruka; mientras ellas trataban de educarla, y fomentarle cultura, artes, ciencia y demás, Haruka la malcriaba, opinaban las dos madres.

Ese fin de semana, la rubia había suplicado a Michiru le concediera el permiso a Hotaru para ir a ver a Rini que venía de visita y harían un día de campo con las internas, la princesa y el príncipe pues hacía dos semanas Haruka usó a la niña como excusa para ir a una exposición de autos a la que tenía prohibido ir y supuestamente "Hotaru estaba ansiosa por ver" al final fueron sin permiso y la niña se divirtió mientras su "papá" la cargaba en los hombros y le compraba toda clase de chatarra e ignoraba las llamadas de su sirena y de Setsuna, ese día en vez de volver a casa a las 2:30 de la tarde después de recoger a Hotaru del instituto, volvieron a las 10:30 de la noche, porque estaban en otra ciudad y había una inmensa cantidad de trafico, recordaba como habían sido sus ultimas dos semanas amargas después de aquella noche.

* * *

_Entró por la puerta cargando a la niña de caballito, en la espalda, todo se veía oscuro desde afuera y al entrar todo lo estaba entonces se detuvieron en la puerta._

_-estuvo divertidísimo papa Haruka nunca había estado despierta a esta hora, prométeme que lo repetiremos…-dijo la niña bostezando-_

_-ssshh, si cariño lo que tu quieras-susurró-pero no le digas nada a tu madre ¿quieres?_

_-entonces ¿que les diremos?_

_-pues que… bueno obviamente no les diremos que fuimos a la exposición les diremos que… el auto algo… ya se me ocurrirá_

_Después cerró la puerta silenciosamente y empezó a caminar pasando la recepción, bajó con cuidado un par de escalones de la plataforma que antecedía el enorme living de su mansión, trató que la duela de parquet no sonara, cuando se sentía victoriosa ya con sus pies sobre la alfombra que indicaba el inicio de la sala una luz se prendió y frente a sus ojos se suscitó la espectral y sombría imagen de su encantadora sirena y Setsuna sentadas en el sofá, de piernas cruzadas y gestos increíblemente helados._

_Entonces escuchó como Michiru aplaudía y la vio que no gesticulaba._

_-es increíble "Tenoh"_

_-"huy"-pensó Haruka eso no era buena señal-_

_-que después de que llevo tres años de conocerte y estar contigo creas que puedes mentirme-entonces se levantó del sofá con una frazada morada con estampado de lunitas que brillaban en la oscuridad, su sirena se acercó y le quitó a la niña envolviéndola con la manta y abrazándola pues ya se había dormido, entonces Setsuna comenzó-_

_-sabes lo frágil que es la salud de Hotaru, tú lo sabes Haruka, no ha tomado sus vitaminas, está haciendo frío, su hora de dormir lleva dos horas y media de retraso y sabes que su asma puede volver-después se levantó y se acercó a Michiru quien le dio a la niña-no puedo creer que hayas sido tan… tan_

_-¿irresponsable?-preguntó asustada la rubia esa situación era peor que todas por las que ese par le habían reclamado de sus consentimientos excesivos hacia Hotaru-_

_-infantil…-terminó Setsuna-toda tuya Michiru…-y subió las escaleras-_

_-inventa al menos una excusa para que finjas que no pasó lo que estoy segura que pasó…_

_-eh yo… el auto y…-la rubia estaba nerviosa-_

_-en verdad eres increíble Haruka-dijo con las manos en su cintura-fuiste a esa exposición de autos, nos preocupaste, llamamos a las internas y la princesa estaba decidida a ir a la policía, ¿Por qué ni siquiera te dignaste a contestar el teléfono celular?_

_-es que…_

_-es que nada Haruka, sabes que Setsuna y yo somos muy pacientes cuando la consientes un poco y cumples sus caprichos _

_-si, como no…_

_-ni una sola palabra Tenoh me oyes, pero esto es, es… indescriptible… fuiste tan inmadura e infantil, ¿la vas a poner a ella de excusa de ir a la exposición porque ella quería? Por favor Tenoh aquí la única obsesionada con los autos eres tú y además ni siquiera se te ocurre porque me negué a que fueras y porque rechacé ir contigo…_

_-usé tu entrada de todas maneras…_

_-es cumpleaños de Setsuna tonta… festejaríamos cuando tu y nuestra hija volvieran, Setsuna ha hecho tanto por ti y por mi y ahora le pagas así…-suspiró-_

_-yo… yo… lo siento-dijo sorprendiéndose y después bajando la cabeza-_

_-pues que bueno Tenoh, que bueno que lo sientas ¿Qué le diste de comer? ¿Helado?_

_-si…_

_-¿Cuántos? ¿Dos conos?_

_-no exactamente…_

_-¡¿tres?!-ahogó el grito-_

_-quizá cuatro…_

_-¿Cómo? sabes lo que la nutrióloga dijo, que tenemos que cuidar su alimentación con comida sana… lo que no incluye helado ¿Qué mas le diste?_

_-eh pues… algodón de azúcar-se rascó la nuca frunciendo el entrecejo-_

_-¿en que estabas pensando?_

_-en que ella tiene derecho a hacer lo que los demás niños… soy su padre y la quiero y quiero que sea feliz y deje de sentirse mal…_

_-pues no parece sabes que ella no es ordinaria, su salud es delicada, su poder de sailor se está aminorando por la ausencia de peligro y es enfermiza de nuevo tú lo sabes… de sobra…_

_-sólo le di eso y un poco de soda y… una hamburguesa y…_

_-¿le diste aun más? eso es el colmo Haruka Tenoh… si en la madrugada arde en fiebre yo no sé como le harás para conseguir un doctor y además uno muy especial…_

_-puedo llamar a Amy_

_-no seas tan descarada, ahora buenas noches, contigo no se puede ni hablar, ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila si sabes que la salud de nuestra hija es importante? ¿Cómo? si antepusiste tu tonta exhibición a su salud, a Setsuna no le importó que olvidaras su cumpleaños estaba preocupada por ti y por la niña…-dijo comenzando a subir las escaleras-_

_-pero sirena-comenzó a caminar tras Michiru-lo siento créeme por favor Michi…_

_-no…-se detuvo bloqueando a la rubia-tú dormirás en el sofá ahí hay otra manta y no… me digas ni sirena ni Michi, que no estoy de humor…_

* * *

Así había sido aquella vez, Hotaru por suerte no agravó mucho pero si enfermó curándose después con mucho esfuerzo por parte de las tres externas, ella se ganó caras duras durante el resto de la semana, lavó trastes para quedar bien con Setsuna, la llenó de regalos también y a su sirena le tapizó la habitación de flores, le regaló otro Stradivarius y de edición especial, vestidos de diseñador únicos en su modelo, si antes se había quejado del montón de zapatillas que tenía su sirena ahora contribuyó a que creciera, hizo las compras y cuando la semana y media de la ley de hielo se cumplió le mandó un gran ramo de rosas rojas y una nota que decía: _"por favor perdóname, créeme que lo siento te prometo que no volverá a suceder, pero… si no me perdonas no podrás casarte conmigo"_ y ahí, por fin venció, tocando el punto débil de su sirena, la boda… "la soñada boda que ella misma se había negado a planear o a mencionar" había dado en el blanco, Michiru estaba sentada en la cama leyendo la nota con el ramo de rosas sobre sus piernas, la rubia había abandonado la prueba de prototipos para ir a hablar con ella en el momento en que estuviera vulnerable… porque le era muy difícil conseguir que le dirigiese la palabra.

Tocó la puerta.

-Michiru… amor ¿estas ahí?

-si-escuchó desde el interior-

-¿puedo pasar?

-si…

Entonces entró y Michiru estaba embobada mirándola de pie al lado de la cama. La rubia entró y caminó frente a Michiru.

-¿puedo hablar contigo?

-un minuto- respondió después de que no le había dirigido la palabra más que para hablar de la niña y sus ocupaciones la aguamarina estaba por decir algo más, pero guardo silencio al ver que la rubia se arrodillaba.

-lo siento Michiru, lo siento mucho sabes que yo soy un buen padre, y estoy consiente que me excedí, no sé si me creas, pero… dame otra oportunidad, ustedes son mi familia y… además Hotaru no merecía ser castigada por mi culpa…

-ella debe aprender también-dijo Michiru-

-mi amor te prometo que seré un buen padre, y si tú quieres una buena esposa o "esposo" será como tu quieras y además me duele el trasero por dormir en el sillón

-¿estás segura Haruka? ¿Me estas pidiendo que me case contigo para que te perdone? Si es así de antemano te digo que entonces lo nuestro no funcionará y se arruinará ¿Qué harás cuando volvamos a discutir? ¿Me llevarás de crucero? ¿Cuántas lunas de miel? Todos tus regalos son muy bonitos pero créeme que a mi también me duele ser dura contigo pero debes comprender que…

-sólo escúchame, no te estoy pidiendo matrimonio…

-¿ah no? ¿Entonces?

-el otro día te escuché hablar con Setsuna acerca de que tenias la incertidumbre de si yo quería casarme o no, que para ti eso te haría sentir más segura, sería algo así como una póliza de garantía o un contrato en donde dice que soy tuya, que te pertenezco y estoy prohibida para todas las demás, pero no importaba con que tu lo quisieras, si yo no quería entonces no sabías con exactitud que era lo que yo quería de ti, ¿algo serio? ¿Era un juego? ¿Estaba comprobando a ver si realmente estábamos unidas por el destino? ¿Qué sería de nosotros con el tiempo? ¿Estaría yo dispuesta a envejecer contigo o en cualquier momento te diría adiós y me iría como el viento?, ese día te sentí tan confundida, tan dudosa de mí, a mí no me importa ni me interesa casarme…

Michiru se sorprendió.

-lo sabía no quieres atarte, ¿Cómo imaginé que querrías? si eres el viento…

-pero si es contigo si quiero, mi respuesta a tú pregunta de ¿si estaría yo dispuesta a envejecer contigo? Es sí, si quiero algo serio jamás has sido un juego o una prueba para mí, un papel a mí no me prueba nada… lo que yo siento por ti no se escribe con tinta, está adentro de mi corazón escrito desde hace miles de años… no me interesaba casarme porque estoy más que segura que siempre voy a estar ahí para ti, no te estoy pidiendo matrimonio sólo te estoy diciendo que sí quiero hacerlo, quiero una familia y voy a madurar, seré todo lo que tu necesites, educaré a nuestra hija contigo aunque a veces me grite que me odia porque la castigues y yo esté de tu lado, los ojos y el rostro que más deseo ver al despertar son los tuyos y quiero que amanezcas todos los días por el resto de mi vida a mi lado, sabes que te quiero y no dudes que lo hago desde hace milenios, no dudo ni por un segundo que el destino nos unió, sé que me equivoqué y por fin entendí lo que tu sientes como madre cuando Hotaru enferma, y prometo no volver a ponerla en riesgo por una tontería, prometo no darle permiso cuando sea una adolescente y menos que tenga citas con chicos pretenciosos, prometo acordarme del cumpleaños de Setsuna y hacerte caso cuando no me quieres decir la razón de porque quieres que obedezca…

-te perdoné desde que vi la cara que pusiste cuando llevamos a Hotaru al doctor sé que serás un buen padre y creo en ti, aprendiste la lección pude ver tu angustia, ven aquí, sabes que te amo-le dijo extendiéndole la mano para que se levantara y la abrazó- y no dudaba de ti sólo que a veces me dan ganas de decirle a esas chiquillas con las que te la pasas coqueteando que eres mi "esposo" y nunca pero jamás de los jamases tendrán oportunidad-decía con molestia y recelosa pero a la vez explicando-

-eres una celosa-le dijo mirándola a los ojos a lo que la chica arqueó una ceja, la rubia sonrió y luego la besó tiernamente-pero eres mi celosa y ahora que me haces verlo así, yo también podré decirle a tu bola de fans que eres mi esposa y al tonto ese de los tres estúpidos lights, que eres mía y sólo mía y que eres mi dueña y ya tienes a alguien que te pertenece y a quien tu perteneces.

-eso me gusta-sonrió Michiru abrazándose fuerte a la rubia-dímelo otra vez ¿si?

-¿Qué?

-lo último que dijiste…

-¿Qué eres mía y yo de ti y de nadie más?

-cuando lo dices así me encanta…

**CONTUNUARÁ...**


	2. Chapter 2

**hola a todos mis queridos lectores, aqui les dejo otra actulizacion, espero les guste..**

**atte barn loren**

El par de semanas se cumplió y la rubia volvió a dormir en la cama, Setsuna ya le hablaba pero seguía seria, Hotaru esa tarde de sábado partió con las internas para el día de campo y después pijamadas hasta el miércoles que serían vacaciones, lita y Amy cuidarían bien de su hija, le costó mucho conseguir el permiso de Michiru y Setsuna pero lo logró, estaba en su estudio parada frente a la ventana con un cristal en forma de punta de lanza de los demonios de Neherenia, decidió conservarlo ya que "no tenía magia" Setsuna decía que era algo tonto conservarlo, pero ese cristal le traía recuerdos de aquella vez que Michiru le salvó la vida cuando casi cae del acuario y también le recordaba cuando tuvo que dormir por primera vez en el sillón porque le dijo a su sirena que "era mejor pelear que perder el tiempo" esa vez tardó tres días en contentarla.

Setsuna entró a la habitación y se paró tras ella poniendo una taza de café en el escritorio.

-te traje café-le dijo-

-gracias Setsuna-dijo dando la vuelta con el cristal aun en sus manos-

Michiru estaba en su habitación arreglando el desastre pero se detuvo abruptamente al ver que su espejo sobre el tocador brilló, fue muy pequeño el resplandor pero lo vio.

Entonces decidió buscar a su amante y a su amiga, bajó las escaleras escuchando voces que provenían del estudio.

-no puedo creer que aun conserves eso…

-no afecta en nada ni a nadie y no me digas que es una cosa de niñatos porque he madurado…

-si como no, en dos semanas… el que Michiru te consienta no significa que yo lo haré, sabes a veces siento que ese trozo de cristal sigue siendo maléfico y le roba la energía a Hotaru y puede ser una de las razones de porqué es débil otra vez, sabes que lo que necesita Neherenia para volver sería una fuerza muy fuerte y casualmente la posee Hotaru…

-Amy dijo que no importaba y también pienso que tu teoría está equivocada…

-dame eso…-dijo Setsuna tomándolo-

-oh, no dame eso-dijo halando de él-

-¿pueden dejar de pelear de una buena vez?-pidió Michiru en el umbral de la puerta-¿Por qué simplemente no pueden estar en paz como antes?-

Entonces ambas ignoraron a Michiru y halaron del trozo de cristal haciéndose una herida en la palma de la mano soltándolo hasta que cayó al piso.

-maldición-exclamó la rubia-

-auch-dijo Setsuna-

-ya vieron lo que provocan, ya cálmense y vamos a la cocina-dijo Michiru-

Se retiraron del estudio dejando el trozo de cristal en el suelo si notar como la sangre de Haruka y de Setsuna que había quedado en él, se unía como un par de imanes mezclándose y después brillaba.

Las heridas de ambas manos también brillaron pero mínimamente, Michiru se encargó de la herida de Haruka y la vendó, y luego de que Setsuna se encargara de la suya, Michiru le ayudó a vendar su mano.

Haruka yacía sentada en la silla al lado del comedor, levantó la cabeza y miró a Setsuna, sus miradas coincidieron y las pupilas de ambas se tornaron platinadas por un segundo cosa que Michiru no notó pues guardaba el botiquín, las heridas de ambas punzaron y por debajo del vendaje brillaron, ambas dejaron de verse y decidieron ir a la sala a ver televisión.

En la oscuridad de la sala y con la televisión encendida, después de un rato, las tres yacían sentadas, Setsuna en un diván unipersonal y Haruka y Michiru abrazadas en un sofá grande.

La rubia se encontraba aburridísima, sin Hotaru en casa había silencio y con lo de hace rato se sentía más molesta, reposaba su codo sobre el sofá y su puño bajo su mentón, sintió por su cuello un poco de frío y entonces con su mano se frotó la nuca, apartó su mirada de la televisión dirigiéndose a la derecha donde yacía Setsuna sentada.

Sus piernas cruzadas, su falda roja apretando sus muslos, su piel morena, ¿sabría a chocolate?... ¿olería a canela?, la manera en que su blusa blanca se ajustaba a su cuerpo… uff, empezó a imaginar su vientre plano que ni en sueños había visto, escaló su cuerpo con la mirada, deteniéndose en sus pechos voluptuosos y ahora extrañamente pero exquisitamente sensuales, juraría que veía unas perlas de sudor bajar de su alto cuello por el escote de su blusa, perdiéndose en el nacimiento de sus pechos como deseaba ser esa gota, continuó devorándola con la mirada llegando a sus labios rojo intenso, carnosos, comestibles, por más que hubiera querido no caía en cuenta que estaba devorando a su amiga lujuriosamente, sus cabellos negros con destellos verdes, siguió hasta toparse con la mirada fija de unos ojos amatista, se estremeció sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer por su espalda y una corriente eléctrica, lo más rápido que pudo esquivó su mirada y aclaró su garganta.

-Haruka ¿estas bien?-preguntó Michiru-

-no, no sé yo…

Su sirena se acercó para acariciarle el rostro y sintió que ardía en fiebre.

-Haruka, estás sudando, estas hirviendo en fiebre, será mejor que vayamos a descansar.

-si… si… eh… creo que será mejor…-dijo la rubia levantándose turbada-

-buenas noches Setsuna…

-buenas noches a ambos…-dijo la morena-

La rubia estaba al pie de las escaleras esperando…

-hasta mañana Set…-dijo la rubia para después subir con premura con la aguamarina-

Llegaron a la habitación y la rubia cerró la puerta, agitada como si alguien las persiguiera…

-¿Haru estas bien? ¿Qué sucede?

-no lo sé…-dijo la rubia asustada por sí misma- no me siento bien, me duele el estomago y mucho…

-te prepararé el baño ¿quieres?

-gracias sirena…

La rubia se quitó el saco y se sentó en la cama, prendió la pantalla LCD adosada a la pared frente a ella, su habitación era bastante amplia, la cama estaba en una plataforma, y habían un par de ventanales a su espalada, en las paredes laterales de la habitación estaba su escritorio, habían libreros, el armario, y el baño… todo en la misma habitación, decorada con el sentido artístico de Michiru el cual adoraba Haruka…

Mientras en la sala, Setsuna seguía mirando estupefacta la televisión, como aun era temprano prefirió quedarse sola en el living que subir a leer o a dormir, cambio el canal para buscar un programa ya que los últimos días había estado mirando una serie de vampirismo, pero le había llamado la atención porque no era nada tradicional… y no era transmitida en horas muy tempranas por su contenido… al no encontrar algo bueno apagó el aparato y se quedó pensando en la serie…

Se apegaba a lo que según la literatura de los siglos XIX y XX describía sobre esos seres que se alimentaban de sangre, exponían a los vampiros como un ser sin alma, que no controla su sed ni su libido y es capaz de saciarla con quien sea, seres de sexualidad variante o indefinida y devoradora, lujuriosos y con un apetito sexual desencadenado, son depredadores sexuales, que sienten un placer sádico cuando copulan con humanos y después los devoran, y cuando copulan con seres que comparten su condición vampírica lésbica o gay puede tornarse, intenso, salvaje, con erotismo desbordándose… abundando también como personajes secundarios las vampiresas y los vampiros andróginos, que eran un trasfondo de la trama bastante llamativo.

Su atención estaba totalmente centrada en los recuerdos de su serie, su personaje favorito se llamaba Robin, y era una chica de cabello castaño y corto con tendencia al dorado, alta, delgada y "de mirada hipnotizante" según la serie "capaz de hipnotizar más que a los mortales" de personalidad ambigua, era una condesa italiana que viajaba por el mundo sin embargo se había estacionado en esos días en new york ya que desde Holanda andaba persiguiendo a una chica de cabello negro y lacio, sabía que a esa mujer la había visto en otro lado pero ¿Dónde? También sabía que era una vampira pero… ¿Por qué después de más de medio siglo ahora una mujer la venía a atraer de esa manera y para peor una vampira?, por el lado femme fatale estaba la pelinegra a la que perseguía, toda una diosa, seductora hasta las pestañas, coqueta, con un halo que despedía erotismo por donde pasara, decían en la serie, "hasta cuando las devora han de disfrutar"…

La morena se sonrojó al recordarlo y más aun al recordar la mirada de la rubia, esa manera deseosa con la que la había recorrido, como si la desvistiera con los ojos, esa manera en que se había estacionado en su cuello… al recordarlo podía jurar que era como si sintiera la respiración de la diosa del viento en su cuello, cerró los ojos, podía sentirla acariciando sus piernas con sus manos, esa mirada verde selvática de deseo no se la podía sacar de la cabeza… sentía delicioso el solo hecho de pensar que la rubia la tomara y la hiciera suya ahí mismo y…

Espera…

Esa rubia era Haruka, Haruka Tenoh, "padre" de Hotaru, novia de su mejor amiga, y también su amiga, nunca le había gustado, ni la había hecho sentir nada… y ahora…

Trató de concentrarse (enfriarse) y tomó su cabello entre sus manos para echarlo tras sus hombros, después levantarse y salió al patio trasero, ya estaba oscuro, la noche comenzaba…

Se sentó en una de las sillas en el patio y cerró los ojos para sentir al viento fresco despejarle la "mente", al viento pasarle por la piel, al viento…

¡Rayos! El viento…

Abrió los ojos cansada ¿Por qué le era tan difícil?

Se levantó del asiento y se fue a un diván acolchonado, ya recostada cerró los ojos y puso en blanco su mente…

Por otro lado la rubia estaba en la regadera, al sentir el roce del agua sentía que las cosas volvían a su rumbo, Michiru era el amor de su vida y por ende su complemento, entonces el agua le complementaba en cierta forma también, una vez más despejada, abrió los ojos, cerró el grifo, abrió la puertezuela encontrándose con Michiru…

Haló la toalla y se la colocó en la cintura.

-¿tomarás un baño amor?

-eh… no, pero venía a avisarte que saldré por una hora…

-pero ya es de noche…

-acaba de llamarme Amy, Hotaru no se sentía muy bien así que están reconsiderando llevarla a la cabaña de Darien, iré a verla para llevarle su inhalador y ver si es posible que vaya…-le sonrió-

-voy contigo si quieres…

-no te preocupes, además tu tampoco te sientes muy bien, algo habrán comido tu y tu hijita para variar-rió la aguamarina-

La rubia rió nerviosamente…

-si se siente mal tráela a casa-sugirió-

-no lo creo-dijo Michiru cambiando el tono de voz-

-¿eh?-se desconcertó la rubia-¿a que te refieres?

-a que tu castigo ya se terminó y…-dijo acercándose sensualmente para halar de la toalla de la rubia y acercarla a su cuerpo- tu y yo necesitamos un rato libre ¿no lo crees?-le dijo al oído dejando a la otra muda- lo de Hotaru ha de ser simplemente asma, lo resuelvo y vuelvo…-le dijo rozando son su mano el pecho de la rubia-

-eh… eh…-apenas y articulaba-

-¿solo eso dirás? ¿No te agrada la idea?

-eh… no, no… digo sí, me gusta…

-estas muy rara sabes…

-sí, lo sé y no sé por qué…

-bueno no te gastes pensándolo, vuelvo en una hora…

-eh… sí…

La otra salió del cuarto de baño.

-¡te amo!-le gritó desde adentro-

-¡yo a ti!-escuchó y después se cerró la puerta de la habitación-

La rubia se sentía entontecida…

-¡rayos! ¿Qué me pasa?-dijo dándose una bofetada- ella viene intenta seducirme y me porto como una gran IDIOTA… puff…

Salió del baño y después se preparó con su pijama azul marino de satín…

Se sintió sofocada de nuevo y maldijo, tenía que controlarse para cuando llegara Michiru si no la haría sospechar de algo que ni ella sabía que era… entonces decidió bajar para ir al patio trasero para después ir al cuarto de piscina, lo habían agregado recientemente fue un obsequio para su sirena… descalza caminó por las escaleras, abrió la puerta corrediza de cristal que daba con el patio, y caminó por un sendero de lozas que daban a la piscina, sin darse cuenta de la presencia de Setsuna en el diván del patio.

La morena escuchó pasos y abrió los ojos, vio a la rubia pasar apresurada, tanto que ni la notó, entonces se le ocurrió que hablaría con ella respecto a lo que hizo en el living, quizá enfrentándolo pondrían las cosas claras para evitar errores; así que se levantó y la siguió… no sabía muy bien que aclararía pero aun así continuó…

Haruka rápidamente entró al cuarto de piscina llevaba una toalla que dejó en un diván, la morena iba a entrar pero se detuvo de golpe al ver a la otra deshacerse rápidamente de su camisa de pijama, dejando al descubierto toda su espalda, espalda que nunca antes le había parecido más incitadora hasta ahora, se la veía fuerte, y a la vez delicada, no denotaban completamente el cuerpo de una mujer, pero tampoco era el de un hombre, ¡demonios!

-"no lo hagas"-pensó la morena-

Pero entonces la rubia se quitó el pantalón, no llevaba ropa interior, podía ver sus piernas torneadas, delgadas, y musculosas, no por nada era la capitana de las externas, y unos redondos glúteos, ahora entendía por qué Michiru estaba tan feliz cuando su amante se encerraba a hacer ejercicio… la rubia se tiró de un clavado en la piscina y permaneció un rato sumergida, se asustó al no verla salir…

Entonces recordó que después de Michiru y estando a la par de Amy, la rubia era la segunda mejor nadadora de todas las sailor, entre Michiru y ella supusieron se debía a la conexión que guardaban sus seres al igual que los elementos que les correspondían; así la aguamarina, también era buena corriendo…

Después de unos minutos, salió la rubia, nadó a la orilla y haló de la toalla, salió envolviendo su cuerpo únicamente de la cintura para abajo, entonces la morena peliverde pudo mirar la otra cara de la moneda, senos pequeños, pero no le restaban tanta feminidad como la ropa que usaba, y un vientre con buenas abdominales, sus brazos estaban marcados, Haruka vistió la prenda superior del pijama y prosiguió a ir a la entrada, entonces echó un vistazo, encontrando a la espía sailor del tiempo.

Se sorprendió al verla, y la otra al verse descubierta, intentó articular algo pero no pudo decir nada así que optó por correr, la rubia no perdió tiempo y la persiguió pero el ir descalza no le ayudaba mucho.

La morena subió precipitada las escaleras, y se encerró en su cuarto, la rubia llegó a tiempo para ver como le cerraba la puerta en la cara, se dio por vencida y se fue a su habitación, se visitó de nuevo… y se mantuvo pensativa…

La morena caminaba de un lado a otro en su amplia habitación… intentó tranquilizarse, inhaló, exhaló, eso era más de lo que podía soportar, se sentó en la cama y encendió la televisión, ya estaba su serie favorita, cuando entró en escena Robin y Daniel, la vampira pelinegra femme fatale, se miraban intensamente, la castaña andrógina la puso contra la pared besándola con salvajismo, y…

_Entonces la rubia recorrió el cuerpo de la morena delineando curva por curva, la morena de cabello negro con toques verdes, se amarró a la cintura de la otra, podía acariciar aquella extensa espalda, enterró sus uñas en la tela y rompió la ropa, la rubia le arrancó la blusa también, caminaron torpemente y cayeron en una cama…_

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**sugerencias sobre el capitulo comenten, dejen reviews si gustan, saludos**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos de nuevo, aqui otra entrega, esto esta que se acaba, como dije es un mini fic, contiene un poco de lemon (espero que no se desilusionen y no me manden a volar), espero sea de su agrado, y que no me odien, lo que esta en cursiva son sueños, no es real.**

**quedo suyo atento y seguro servidor.**

¡Rayos de nuevo!

Esto era el colmo, ahora no podía ni ver la serie en paz porque se imaginaba que los personajes, eran ella y la sailor del viento…

Entonces la rubia desde su habitación y ella en la suya llegaron a una conclusión:

¿Desde cuando había tanta tensión sexual entre ellas?

Michiru volvió más que ansiosa esa noche, encontrando a una rubia dormida sobre la cama con el pijama mal abrochado, a pesar de "semejante desaire", sonrió, la rubia era muy tierna al dormir, se acercó y le acomodó el pijama y luego la cobijó, al tomar la mano de la rubia, notó que la herida de esa tarde había sanado… algo no andaba bien, entonces su espejo brilló de nuevo, se acercó de prisa para mirarlo y sólo pudo ver unos ojos amatista que después se tornaban gatunos, frunció el entrecejo al no entenderlo y se preparó para dormir…

Así transcurrieron tres días, entre miradas incomodas, "pesadillas", baños de agua fría, preguntas, confusiones, y silencio, y una Michiru confundida por los reflejos de su espejo, sin embargo continuaba ignorándolo, sólo salía ese trozo de cristal… lo que no sabía era que cada que su espejo detectaba esa energía, las manos de su amante y de su amiga, brillaban, y sus ojos se tornaban plateados, despertando en ellas sensaciones, imposibles de dominar por más tiempo.

Esa ocasión ya entrada la media noche, todos en la mansión dormían, la tortura mientras la mente descansa venía…

Aunque mientras permanecían despiertas se distanciaban lo más que podían, en las noches sus mentes se conectaban, dejando a flor de piel el deseo…

La rubia y la morena entre sueños no se controlaban, simplemente daban rienda suelta a toda esa tensión…

* * *

_Estaban mirándose frente a frente sentadas en el sofá del living, la morena tomó una mano de la rubia, llevándola entre sus pechos…_

_La rubia deslizó las yemas de sus dedos entre los voluptuosos pechos, sintió a la otra estremecerse, sin más timidez y recato se acercaron para besarse, la morena le mordía los labios y la rubia masajeaba el torso de la otra…_

_-"hazme tuya de una buena vez"-le dijo la morena que estaba sentada en las piernas de Haruka-_

_La otra sin más obedeció y la cargó llevándola a su habitación._

_Una vez en la habitación de la morena, se desvistieron mutuamente con premura, la rubia estaba sobre la morena, por fin, podía sentir esa piel sin barreras, y la otra por fin sentía que todas esas emociones contenidas se liberaban._

_Recorrer aquella piel canela, era una hazaña, ese sabor, ese olor, aquella solemne mujer, siempre sabia, siempre responsable y recatada, ahora estaba bajo su cuerpo pidiendo por más y más…_

_Era insaciable, sus cuerpos bañados en sudor, cada rose torturador, no podían soportarlo más, la excitación se desbordaba, simplemente era imposible saciarse de aquel moreno y bien formado cuerpo, la sensualidad que emanaba era indefinible, ¿Cómo nunca lo había visto?_

_Los gemidos se volvían música para sus oídos, simplemente era magnifico, la rubia bajó hasta su intimidad y dejó escapar su aliento demasiado cerca de aquella zona, la otra se estremeció y gritó._

_La rubia no preguntó, no pidió permiso, simplemente entró, pues la otra ya le había abierto las puertas del edén, comenzó lenta y tortuosamente a lamer aquel majar latiente, la morena movía las caderas rítmicamente, la calidez que emanaba aquella era indescriptible, acariciaba sus muslos, y jugaba con la intimidad de su amante, torturándola para divertirse, absorbiendo su néctar, bebiéndose su deseo y su orgasmo…_

_La penetró con su lengua una y otra vez, la otra llegó al orgasmo con un grito, enterrando sus uñas en la espalda de la rubia…_

"_ahora entendía el encanto Tenoh"_

_Su cuerpo temblaba así que se abrazó a la rubia…_

_-no te cases… Tenoh… no lo hagas...-le pidió reposando sobre su pecho…_

_-¿Por qué me pides eso? ¿Qué hay de…?_

_-porque te quiero para mí, es mi mejor amiga, pero no soporto verte más con ella…_

_-¿y la niña? No… podemos, tendrá que seguir siendo así, hasta que Hotaru crezca, hasta que ella se canse de mí…_

_-Hotaru crecerá pero, Michiru… ella te ama, jamás se cansará de ti…_

_-lo sé pero no puedo hacerle esto, me confunde… todo esto me confunde… tú me confundes…-le dijo empezando a levantarse-_

_La morena la detuvo por el hombro antes de que se levantara, se acercó a su oído…_

_-¿Qué de mí te confunde?-le dijo soltando su aliento en su oído-_

_-Todo-respondió la rubia al sentir un escalofrío-_

_-¿creíste que conmigo tendrías todo el tiempo el control?-le dijo jalándola haciéndola caer en la cama para después sentarse sobre ella a horcajadas-_

_Después se acercó a sus labios para besarla y morderla, haciendo a la rubia gemir…_

_-ya estas aquí conmigo-le decía la morena besando su torso-¿Qué más podrías hacerle a ella?_

_-ya nada…-le respondió mirándola perdiéndose en el hechizo amatista de aquellos ojos, la tomó del cuello con pasión para apoyar sus labios en aquellos de color carmín-huyamos entonces-le dijo la rubia-_

_-sé muy bien a donde…-le dijo la morena-_

_-a donde…-inquirió con la otra encima de ella sujetándole las muñecas-_

_-después te digo, ahora… quiero probar el viento…_

_La rubia sonrió y después la otra se hizo de su piel, en esos días había imaginado un sin fin de veces como sería recorrer aquella piel blanca como la leche, como sería su sabor, pero ahora que le pertenecía no tenía comparación, la rubia era suya, y cada que recorría su piel saboreándola y sus vellos rubios se erizaban, era simplemente magnifico…_

_La rubia se sentía perdida, confundida, sin salida, pero algo tenía seguro en su mente, nunca en su vida se había sentido así con alguien, la morena, le recorría todo el cuerpo, la devoraba con los labios, con las manos, sentía aquel aroma a pétalos de rosas que emanaba de su cabello negro-verde que rosaba exquisitamente su pecho, mientras la otra, bajaba, más y más, bien decían que los años dan experiencia, y esa mujer era afrodita encarnada…_

_Después de caricias desenfrenadas, placer desbordado y besos salvajes, y un movimiento de caderas agitado llegó al orgasmo y la morena al segundo de la noche…_

_Y con palabras entre cortadas la morena le habló._

_-abriré un portal en el tiempo, y nos iremos a un universo alterno, sólo tu y yo, para siempre…_

_La rubia la miró a los ojos, ¿Cómo decirle que no?, si era hechizante…_

_-como tú digas-le respondió entontecida, para después recostarse y apoyar el rostro de la morena en su pecho-_

_Era cuando el viento y el tiempo causaban un agujero negro…_

Mientras Michiru dormía, entre sueños y realidad sentía a su amante inquieta a su lado pero por más que deseaba despertar, tenía una pesadilla también, había voces, eran dos, o tres no sabía muy bien con exactitud…

"_tienes al enemigo en casa" "despierta Neptune" escuchaba… esa voz era cálida, parecía amable, parecía estar de su lado…_

_Una letanía de imágenes, pasaban como retahíla en su mente, miradas, color amatista, color verde esmeralda, cómplices, secretos… sonidos, gritos, placer… un futuro de engaños, noches de sospechas, huidas de habitación, aromas diferentes en su piel, mentiras, falsedades, un matrimonio de farsa, su amante, su amiga… _

_¡No!-gritó en sus sueños, sintiendo impotencia al no poder despertar y al no saber que era-_

"_Neptune, sailor Neptune, ¿me recuerdas?, soy tu peor enemiga, soy tu peor pesadilla, Neherenia prometió volver… ahora más que lista para obtener el cristal de plata, por cierto le agradezco mucho a sailor Moon por ayudarme a ser una niña, pero sabes… no es tan divertido después de todo, quiero un reino, quiero la luna, quiero a Darien chiba y quiero la tierra, y a ti te odio eres un estorbo y si no te pude destruir antes, ahora arruinaré lo que más quieres"_

_La aguamarina no sabía como reaccionar, no tenía salida, ¿Qué sucedía?_

"_sabes Neptune ¿Qué necesito para volver?, necesito un portal del tiempo, un hoyo negro, y… tu adorada amante y… tu mejor amiga me ayudarán, ya lo hacen, sólo espérame, creíste ser la mejor guerrera, ávida guerrera, soberbia y altiva, te creíste mejor que yo, te creíste más lista que yo…"_

"_Neptune despierta"-escuchó de nuevo-"el peligro está en tu casa"_

_Ahora reconocía esa voz, no era su princesa, era la de la reina Serenity, intentó despertar, pero no podía, entonces a ese mismo remolino de voces e imágenes le habló…_

_-¿Quién es el enemigo? ¿Quién?_

_-búscalo, Neptune…-dijo la reina de la luna-_

_-¿Qué sucede? Necesito saber que sucede…_

"_¿no sabes que sucede?"-se burló Neherenia-"levántate"-gritó-"míralo con tus propios ojos"_

_Sintió como si despertara, pero aun seguía dormida aunque no lo sabía…_

_Entonces ese sueño negro, ese vacío se esfumó siendo tapizado por el ambiente de la mansión, estaba de pie en el living, tenía la mirada perdida en las escaleras, un fuerte dolor en su pecho, una sensación de añoranza, una oquedad que consumía la boca de su estomago… se sentía… débil…_

"_camina Neptune"-dijo la voz de Neherenia-"camina a tu verdad"_

_Entonces mecánicamente obedeció la orden, lenta y sigilosamente comenzó a desplazarse por la sala hasta llegar a las escaleras…_

"_confiaste en ella… la dejaste entrar en tu casa"_

"_y ella te hace esto… conspira a tus espaldas"_

"_te arrebata lo que es tuyo"_

"_la dejaste criar a tu hija"_

"_le confiaste a tu mujer"_

"_¿y tu diosa del viento?, ¿a estas horas donde está?"_

"_¿no se iban a casar?"_

"_ya te mintió una vez… ¿aun le crees? ¿Aun confías en ella?"_

"_¿será un buen "padre"?"-dijo la intrigante voz de Neherenia para después soltar la carcajada-_

_Michiru giró lentamente el pomo de la puerta, encontrando frente de sí esa espantosa imagen…_

"_de todas las Sailors, eres a la que más odio… de mi parte disfrútalo Neptune"-dijo con la voz inundada de rencor-_

_Sus ojos liberaron lágrimas desmesuradas ante tal escena, aun despierta lloraba, dos cuerpos haciéndose uno solo, su viento, su amado viento amando al tiempo, ellas parecían simplemente no notarla, aquellas manos que aseguró amar, aquellas manos que antes le acariciaban con fervor, ahora se hacían de alguien más, de su amiga, ahí ambas envueltas en un placer ajeno, embriagadas en la pasión prohibida, creando al engaño y la mentira… le besaba el cuello como una vez lo hizo con ella, emanaba aquella pasión que antes sintió suya, sentía miedo y coraje, se sentía débil, las piernas le temblaban las manos le sudaban, todo se rompía, todo en lo que creyó se fracturaba ante sus ojos, apretó sus puños, después las escuchó…_

_Con palabras entre cortadas la morena le habló._

_-abriré un portal en el tiempo, y nos iremos a un universo alterno, sólo tu y yo, para siempre…_

_La rubia la miró a los ojos, ¿Cómo decirle que no?, si era hechizante…_

_-como tú digas-le respondió entontecida, para después recostarse y apoyar el rostro de la morena en su pecho-_

"_el enemigo está en casa"-escuchó de nuevo una voz o dos, era como una fusión, pero ahora distorsionada, no pudo distinguirla, ¿era la reina? O ¿Neherenia?_

* * *

Despertó bañada en sudor, la ventana estaba abierta, se levantó a cerrarla, vistió su bata y después se sentó al lado de la rubia para acariciarle la frente, estaba bañada en sudor…

-set…- pronunció una Haruka dormida-

-no…-susurró con voz débil Michiru, entonces una lágrima le recorrió la mejilla-dime que fue un sueño…

-como tu digas…

Y esas palabras hicieron eco en su mente trayéndole un flash de memoria:

* * *

_-abriré un portal en el tiempo, y nos iremos a un universo alterno, sólo tu y yo, para siempre…_

_La rubia la miró a los ojos, ¿Cómo decirle que no?, si era hechizante…_

_-como tú digas-le respondió entontecida, para después recostarse y apoyar el rostro de la morena en su pecho-_

* * *

Michiru se abrazó a la rubia y derramó más lágrimas…

-"¿Setsuna es el enemigo?"-pensaba confundida-

A la mañana siguiente, la rubia despertó sola en la cama, era extraño, normalmente aunque Michiru despertaba primero la esperaba a que ella lo hiciese, o la despertaba con besos o con un delicioso aroma a waffles o hot cakes.

Se colocó la bata, sintiéndose extraña, estaba húmeda, todo su cuerpo lo estaba, ¿habría tenido fiebre?

Bajó las escaleras rumbo a la cocina, sin encontrar a Michiru, después escuchó pasos a su derecha y sin volver a ver preguntó…

-¿has visto a Michiru?

-no…-respondió-

Mientras en la playa yacía Michiru sentada en unas rocas bajo una palmera, la mañana era algo fresca, el viento le daba en el rostro… tenía la mirada fija en su espejo, el cual sujetaba con ambas manos… se sentía confundida, y aun así no podía dejar de sentir ese sentimiento de traición… tenía tantas dudas…

¿Por qué hace días Haruka se había comportado así en el living?

¿Por qué cuando llegó de ver a Amy encontró a la rubia con el pijama mal puesto?

¿Por qué se inquietaba al dormir?

¿Por qué Setsuna la evitaba?

Sí, ultimadamente, la guardiana del tiempo evitaba a la diosa de los mares sin aparente razón, simplemente la evitaba era como si su sola presencia le hastiara, la sentía distante, pero… ¿Por qué si era su mejor amiga? Además, cuando se mostraba cariñosa con la rubia, la morena se mostraba hostil y se iba, mostraba… ¿celos?

Por otro lado la morena acababa de despertar, estaba rendida, tenía una sensación extraña en todo su cuerpo, pero aun así, ¿placentera? Se sonrojó al recordar a la perfección el sueño de anoche…

No podía seguir así, no podía continuar deseando a la mujer de su prójimo, prójimo que era su amiga…

No podía seguir evadiéndola, evitándola, esquivando su mirada, envidiándola por tener lo que ella deseaba, sintiendo celos… ¿desde cuando sentía ese sentimiento hacia las dos Senshis? A una la deseaba, juraba que hasta estaba enamorada, y a la otra simplemente la… ¿detestaba?, sí, lamentablemente, ya no la soportaba, ya no soportaba que tuviera todo, que fuera perfecta, que tuviera talento, familia, belleza, sex appeal, y a ella, al viento, su amor…

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**saludos a todos, espero haya sido de su agrado una disculpa por la tardanza y gracias a aquellos que han seguido este pequeño fic y se han tomado la molestia de leerme y comentar, varios son quienes siguen mis otros fics los tengo en mente siempre.**

**Aidan ross: gracias por comentar, y si realmente ya estoy mejor siguiendo adelante, gracias de nuevo por seguir todas mis obras...**

**atte: barn loren**


	4. Chapter 4

**hola a todos...**

**y esto se acabó... como dije era un mini fic, espero sea de su agrado... lamento la tardanza**

**dedico este capitulo a Aidan Ross, sobre todo por el final feliz...**

**quedo suyo atento y seguro servidor**

**Barn Loren.**

Y ¿ella? ¿Qué tenía? La estúpida llave de las puertas del tiempo… en otras palabras, soledad, oquedad, vacío, nada y tiempo de sobra que nadie llenaría, y que ahora que estaba prendada de Haruka Tenoh, deseaba que fuese eterno, sabía que la rubia lo sentía, por como la miraba, por como la evitaba…

Bajó de la habitación para ir a la cocina…

La rubia después de recibir la respuesta negativa por parte de la sailor del tiempo giró a verla, tremendo error, llevaba un pequeño baby doll muy corto, bajo una bata color durazno muy sugerente, la recorrió de pies a cabeza con los ojos bien abiertos, esas piernas morenas bien torneadas, era una locura pero casi podía asegurar lo que se sentía acariciarlas, eran sensibles, casi tenía la certeza, y después de recorrer su torso topó con esa mirada amatista y se la sostuvo, no pudo evitarla.

La morena dejó escapar aire contenido, y relamió sus labios, instintivamente se mordió el inferior al sentir como la rubia se la comía con la mirada, también le sostuvo la mirada, era como si se hubiesen conectado, en aquellos ojos verdes ya no miraba a su compañera de batalla, la radical y tozuda Tenoh o Uranus, miraba un magnetismo que la instaba a tirarse a los brazos de la sailor del viento, tenía sus rubios cabellos en la frente, parecían húmedos, ¿habría soñado lo mismo?; su mirada se lo comprobaba, eran cómplices… ¿pero de que?

-"de un deseo oculto…"-pensó la rubia-

-"desenfrenado y salvaje"-pensaba la morena-

Entonces se sonrieron extrañamente, dejando de lado toda la razón, dejando de lado todo el sentido común… ya no podían contenerse, estaban a punto de nublarse…

Y en ese instante la puerta de cristal corrediza que daba al patio trasero se abrió, Michiru entró sorprendiendo a las protagonistas de una conversación visual, la atmosfera se tensó…

-Mi… Michi, buenos días…-dijo la rubia nerviosa-

Michiru entrecerró los ojos y miró a la morena de reojo, estaba nerviosa, luego miró a la rubia y estaba nerviosa también, parecía confundida…

-buen día-dijo seria-

Para después subir a la habitación seguida de la rubia que cruzó una pequeña mirada con la morena y en ese momento la aguamarina sintió una punzada en el pecho…

Entró a la habitación y se la cerró a la rubia en la cara…

-amor… ¿estas bien?-preguntó la rubia confundida desde afuera-déjame entrar ¿quieres?

-todo bien, sólo dame un minuto ¿si?

-de acuerdo-dijo para después girar y encontrarse con la morena-

Se miraron a los ojos, podían leer sus sensaciones, de nuevo ese magnetismo, esa atracción, esa tensión…

Mientras, dentro de la habitación estaba la aguamarina mirando el espejo, esperaba una señal sólo una, aquello tenía que haber sido un sueño, su Haruka jamás le haría eso, se sentía tan débil y tan estúpida, debería de hablar con ellas, primero con su rubia, luego con ambas, para saber que estaba pasando, no lloraría, intentaría ser fuerte para que no le vieran la cara…

Entonces decidida se levantó de la cama y abrió la puerta lentamente encontrando que la rubia y la morena estaban muy cerca, demasiado.

"el enemigo está en casa"-escuchó de nuevo-

La voz era Neherenia…

"Neptune, abre los ojos, el enemigo está en casa"-era la reina Serenity"

Estaba apunto de intervenir… cuando vio la mano de su amante brillar, brillaba como si tuviese escarcha, un brillo plateado que traspasaba la piel, como si fuesen trozos, trozos de espejo…

Espejo.

Entonces cayó en cuenta, así que abrió la puerta tomando por sorpresa a las dos Sailors que se separaron de un brinco, la aguamarina sólo le dirigió una mirada fría a la morena, y a la rubia la miró como sailor Neptune lo haría…

-ya puedes entrar a la habitación Haruka…-dijo para después bajar-

Así el día continuó, entre celos, miradas de desconcierto, secretos extraños y recuerdos intimidantes…

La aguamarina sentía el corazón acelerado, a mil por hora, se sentía incapaz de seguir tolerando esa situación, así que caminó de prisa al estudio de la rubia, se sentó en el sillón giratorio dándole la espalda al escritorio, tenía la mirada perdida en la ventana…

Pensaba:

¿Se burlan de mí?

¿Qué planean?

¿Realmente esto es real? ¿Y ellas son tan ingenuas como para abrir esa dimensión y huir?

No solo me harían daño a mí, también al mundo, iniciarían una nueva batalla, ¿es que no lo saben?

Cerró los ojos y un flash le atacó…

* * *

_La rubia tenía a la morena sujetada por la cintura, poco a poco retrocedían hasta topar con la pared, se miraron a los ojos, y se besaron con tanta pasión y requiebro, tan quimérico, esa visión sabía amarga…_

_Y ahí contra la pared, su mejor amiga, recorría con sus manos la espalda de la que era su amante…_

_Y la que hubiera sido el amor de su vida, se vanagloriaba con aquel cuello, con su pecho, acariciando sus muslos…_

_Después se separaron…_

_-vámonos-dijo la rubia-_

_-¿segura?_

_-más que nunca…_

_-hablaré con ella, le diré que saldré y después tu me alcanzas… y nos perdemos para toda la vida…_

_-tú en mí y yo en ti-respondió la rubia-_

_Después reanudaron el apasionado beso…_

* * *

Entonces la visión se terminó… ¿era verdad? ¿Cómo podían? En su propia casa, ya no sabía que más pensar, estaba demasiado confundida…

Escuchó unos pasos a su espalda…

-Michiru… vengo a hablar contigo-dijo la morena-

La aguamarina estaba por responderle lo más duro posible, estaba más que claro que era verdad, su amiga era el enemigo y su amante era una traidora, y en ese momento antes de girar en el asiento miró hacia el suelo.

Ahí estaba ese trozo de cristal, aquel de Neherenia y tenía sangre, entonces lo comprendió cuando el cristal brilló, giró en el asiento…

-¿Qué sucede Setsuna?-preguntó en tono neutral-

-quería disculparme contigo por la actitud que he tenido los últimos días es que no sé que me pasa…-dijo sinceramente-

-descuida…-dijo la aguamarina-

Después la morena se retiró.

Era parte de la poca prudencia que le quedaba la que la había orillado a disculparse con la sailor de los mares, se sentía culpable, y su conciencia le gritaba que no errara, que pensara frío, que eso no estaba bien… pero después otra parte de sí, le decía que quería a la rubia y que la tomaría con o sin permiso…

Mientras la rubia se había encerrado para hacer ejercicio, corría en la caminadora, a todo lo que daba, tenía ganas de huir, huir de posibles errores, no quería arrepentirse después, no se sentía capaz de lastimar a Michiru, es cierto que antes de conocerla esa era su naturaleza, coquetear con cuanta mujer se le pasara por enfrente, pero ahora era distinto, sabía que la amaba, y que no había excusa que justificara el hecho de caer en la tentación, no se sentía con la capacidad de dejarse llevar por sus instintos hacia la sexy sailor del tiempo, pero también se sentía incapacitada para continuar evadiéndolo, corrió con más fuerza…

Y en la oficina, Michiru una vez a solas, tomó su pañuelo y recogió el trozo de cristal, notó que la sangre en él brillaba, se mezclaba y era como si hiciera ebullición, la limpió y caminó al patio de la casa para deshacerse de eso en el mar…

Una vez afuera lo aventó al mar, y cerró los ojos dejando que en su frente apareciera el símbolo de su planeta regente, era una nueva evolución de las externas, podían atacar sin transformarse, provocó una explosión de maremoto de Neptuno en el mar, después miró su espejo y la reina Serenity le sonrió y escuchó una voz…

"felicidades guerrera Neptune, has sido muy audaz, salvaste Tokio de cristal y has salvado tu amor legendario"

La aguamarina sonrió, después caminó al interior de la casa, hacia el gimnasio.

* * *

Setsuna bajó de prisa las escaleras, ya no lo soportaba, era demasiado, llegó al pequeño gimnasio y abrió la puerta sin permiso dejándola emparejada, entró despavorida y tomó de la camiseta a la rubia, la miró a los ojos, estaban demasiado cerca, podían sentir su aliento, de pronto sintieron sólo frío, la calidez se había esfumado sorpresivamente así como había llegado… aun así aproximaron sus labios…

Michiru llegó al gimnasio encontrando la puerta entre abierta, se asomó encontrando a la rubia y Setsuna a punto de besarse se miraban con duda, con temor, pero con una chispa de deseo la morena le acarició la mejilla y la otra la tomó por los brazos sujetándola con fiereza, Michiru se sintió infeliz, furiosa, herida, estaba a punto de entrar cuando las vio alejarse de súbito… y las escuchó…

-no puedo…-susurró la rubia-

Se miraron una vez más…

-yo tampoco, lo siento… pero no, nunca podría…

-perdona no sé que sucedió…

-yo tampoco lo sé pero me alegra que ya haya pasado…

-a mí también, es bueno que no hayamos cometido cosas de las que después nos pudiésemos haber arrepentido…-dijo la rubia-

-¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-dime…

-¿tú?... ¿tuviste un sueño?

La rubia se sonrojó.

-sí, fue algo extraño y… ¿pero como lo sabes?

-yo también lo tuve-dijo ruborizándose-

-vaya, quizá fue coincidencia o como dice mi sirena, algo habremos comido ¿no?...

Ambas rieron…

-en verdad lo siento-dijo la morena-

-yo también…

-Haruka… ¿pero porque nos disculpamos?

-quizá por la incomodidad…

-cierto-expresó la morena-

-y con todo respeto set eres una mujer muy bella pero quiero hacerte una pregunta…

-gracias y con todo respeto también déjame decirte que nunca lo había notado pero aun siendo mujer eres muy galante…

La rubia sonrió bajando la mirada…

-bueno y dime ¿compartes mi condición? Digo la de Michiru y la mía…

-¿Qué si soy gay?

-si…

-pues… sí,

-¿Por qué nunca nos lo dijiste?

-creí que ya lo habían notado…

La rubia se apenó y se rascó la nuca.

-descuida pero jamás fuiste mi tipo…

La rubia rió.

-¿y ahora?

-pues tampoco…-rió la morena- y ¿yo? ¿Soy tu tipo?

-tampoco… eres muy bella como te dije, pero no podría verte con otros ojos, bueno pasando por alto lo de estas ultimas dos semanas que no sé que rayos fue… mi tipo es y siempre lo será Michiru…

-me alegra que todo siga su rumbo…

-a mi igual, bueno-suspiró-te dejo, me daré una ducha…

-de acuerdo oye…-la detuvo-

-¿si?

-¿no has tenido cierto dolor en la palma de la mano?

-si, pero ahora que lo mencionas se me ha quitado…

Entonces Michiru sonrió y se marchó antes de que la encontraran espiando…

El día transcurrió dentro de la normalidad, la rubia buscó a la aguamarina, quería hablar con ella para contarle lo que le había estado pasando, además que su relación se había estado balanceando…

Caminó por toda la casa, la buscó en la galería y nada, entonces desde la ventana la miró que estaba en la playa mirando la puesta de sol…

Salió de la casa y caminó hacia donde estaba, la aguamarina estaba descalza, la vio dejar sus sandalias en la arena y después caminó lentamente hacia el agua, dejando que las olas mojaran sus pies, la rubia se sacó los zapatos y los calcetines, arremangando su pantalón, después caminó silenciosamente hacia su sirena, la aguamarina ya la había sentido…

La rubia la abrazó por la espalda deslizando sus manos por su vientre y le susurró al oído cálidamente.

-te amo Michi…

La aguamarina sonrió y volvió a verla…

-y yo a ti Haru…

-sabes tengo algo que contarte…

La aguamarina sonrió.

-descuida lo sé-dijo poniendo su índice sobre sus labios-

-pero… ¿Cómo?...

-ssshh-la silenció-calla y bésame-le dijo para después ponerse de puntitas y susurrarle al oído-Serenity me dijo-

La rubia sonrió y después se besaron lentamente, con ternura, con pasión, con amor…

La noche cayó dejando ver un sinfín de estrellas, se sentaron en la arena abrazadas para contemplarlas mientras le sonreían a la luna.

Después la aguamarina reposó su mano sobre la de la rubia, la rubia sintió un escalofrío, esta vez estaba bien sentir esas sensaciones, esta vez era la persona correcta, sonrió tiernamente y se acercó a besarla, acariciando su mejilla con terneza, planeaba recostar delicadamente a la chica en la arena, pero ésta le ganó tumbándola en el suelo, echó su fina melena aguamarina hacia atrás con un toque de sensualidad y la rubia se sintió perdida.

Su mirada estaba perdida en aquellos zafiros, en aquella piel de seda, dulce, suave…

Michiru la sujetó con fiereza al comienzo, tenía esa sensación, esa necesidad de hacerlo, de demostrar que aquella rubia, terca, necia, rebelde, e indomable, era solo de ella y sólo ella podía domarla, porque sólo las olas doman al viento…

Pronto sintió las manos de la rubia bajar la cremallera de su vestido turquesa, se sintió débil al sentir sus manos, esas manos que le pertenecían…

Se besaron con intensidad y después se miraron a los ojos…

-perdóname Michiru…

-no fue tu culpa…

-pero me siento tan… desgraciada…

-resististe y eso es suficiente…

Después la besó con más pasión… la rubia se sentía morir.

-hoy no harás nada Tenoh… hoy te haré mía, tantas veces que ni al mismo Hades le quedará duda.

La rubia la miró sorprendida y después continuaron, se dejó caer en los encantos de la sailor de los mares, se sumergió en sus ojos mientras la chica la desvestía con ternura y pasión conjuntas, se perdió en su piel, moría en sus labios, y sus caricias eran más, más que deseo… era eternidad… era amor, porque sólo cuando se ama se puede sentir pasión y ternura a la vez.

La aguamarina, se sentía segura, aquella rubia era suya, sus besos, su mirada, como la amaba y eso nadie lo rompería, unidas por el destino, pero ni él las separaría… bebió la pasión de su amante, se alimentó de su placer y le regaló su amor, con toda la sutileza posible…

Estaban tendidas en la arena, sobre sus ropas, una abrazada de la otra, miraban la luna, se sentían felices, sin dudas, sin confusión.

-hoy aprendí algo-dijo la rubia-

-¿Qué es?

-que nuestro amor es más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa, fui un tanto débil, dudé, tuve miedo y… perdóname yo…

-no fue tu culpa… después de todo no hiciste nada, resististe, fuiste fuerte, más de lo que crees, porque esa es mi Uranus-interrumpió sonriendo-

-fui débil, pero ahí estuviste tú para salvarme…-continuó-

-como siempre-dijo levantando la mirada-

-amor ¿sabias que Setsuna es gay?

-¿tu no lo sabias?

La rubia se sonrojó…

-ay amor-y después sonrió cubriéndose con el dorso de su mano- ¿la has visto alguna vez con un hombre?

La rubia sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

Se miraron a los ojos brindándose toda la seguridad existente, se sonrieron, la luna era testigo de su amor.

-sabes-susurró la aguamarina que reposaba sobre el pecho de la rubia-

-mmm

-creo que Neherenia hará rabieta por el resto de la eternidad…

-así que fue ella…

-si, prométeme que vas a dejar esa costumbre tuya de guardar trozos del enemigo…

-lo prometo, por cierto amor ¿no has visto aquel trozo del títere fantasmal que nos atacó cuando nos hospedamos en aquel hotel?

-Haruka…

-¿si amor?-dijo nerviosa-

-dijiste que te habías deshecho de él-dijo seria-

-qui, quizá, se me olvidó sirena…-sonrió nerviosa-

**FIN.**

**comenten si ha sido de su agrado... y gracias por leer. saludos a todos**

**atte. barn loren.**


End file.
